You're Beautiful
by redskiez
Summary: Deidara-senpai is the best artist Tobi has ever met - he has met a total of two artists - and Deidara needs to know it.


For KINKtober 2018 - Day 7. **Praise-kink** | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest

* * *

Obito takes one look at Deidara's clay dragon and breathes in deeply.

"Wow, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi says loudly, clasping his hands together and admiring the creation this way and that. "You're so talented! It looks just like the real thing!"

"Dumbass, Tobi, hm," Deidara says with a grin. "Dragons don't exist."

"They don't?" Tobi says, surprised. He walks up to the clay dragon and reaches out, patting its snout and getting nothing in return. "But this one is here! This one is a dragon!"

Deidara sighs and he stands next to Tobi, reaching out and petting the dragon's face. It unhinges its jaw and nudges its head toward its creator. "This isn't a real dragon, Tobi, yeah," he says.

"But it looks real," Tobi says.

Deidara turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

"Senpai makes the best clay creatures!" he continues.

Deidara's grin widens and changes somewhat — Obito can't tell — and he raises a hand to pat Tobi on the back. "You know, you're not half bad, yeah," he says.

Tobi tilts his head and asks, "What do you mean, Deidara-senpai?"

"Nothing," Deidara says. He motions for Tobi to look at the dragon again and Tobi watches as the dragon pukes up a bunch of bombs.

"Whoa!" Tobi says again. "That's so cool!"

Deidara preens at the compliment and he picks one of the bombs up. "Your job is to—"

Tobi cuts him off, loud and excited. "Senpai is letting me do a jutsu with him?!" he shouts, jumping up and down. "What an honor! What an honor!"

"Tobi," Deidara says.

"Oh, senpai," Tobi says, reaching out and grasping both of Deidara's biceps, mindful of his wounds. "Oh, I wanted to help you for so long. You're always great at getting the job done and can just do everything on your own. I can't believe you're letting me help you with something! I won't let you down, senpai, I swear I won't let down my hero!"

Deidara scoffs and shrugs Tobi off but Obito catches the faint blush on his cheeks. "What are you trying to do, Tobi, yeah?" he says, shaking himself. "Buttering me up like I'm a piece of toast."

"Oh," Tobi says innocently. "If senpai were a piece of toast, I'd eat him first."

Deidara turns to look at him quicker than he had ever before, even quicker than when Tobi attempts to insult his art. Obito thinks this might even be a better way of getting Deidara's attention — by complimenting him instead. He thinks that can be arranged because… he finds it in himself to begin to see the beauty in Deidara's art philosophy.

Deidara sputters. "What are you saying, Tobi, yeah?"

Tobi opens his mouth to keep talking but Deidara waves his hand and dismisses him. "Whatever, Tobi," he says. "Pay attention now, I'm trying to tell you what to do when we're in battle."

Obito blinks at Deidara but he eventually nods.

"You're going to take these and bury them underground, hm," Deidara says. "You can do that, right, yeah? Go underground?"

"Yes, senpai!" Tobi says. "I am in the process and developing my technique!"

Deidara doesn't say anything, only looking at him. "Okay," he says after a while and then he holds out the bombs. "Get to work."

Tobi does as he's told and when he's done, he lets Deidara take his hand and hoist him up on the dragon. "When in battle," says Deidara, "you're not going to be on the dragon with me, hm."

"Okay," Tobi says. "All the better for me to admire senpai with."

"Tobi," Deidara says again.

"What?" Tobi asks.

Deidara rolls his eyes and the two of them lift up in the sky. He watches as Deidara peers over the dragon and in a menacing smirk, tosses a stone right on the ground.

It hits one of the mines that Tobi put underground and it causes a chain of bombs to set off, taking chunks out of the ground.

"Isn't it beautiful, Tobi?" Deidara asks when the dust settles.

"Yes, it is," Tobi says, looking at Deidara. "Very beautiful, senpai."

Deidara doesn't turn to look at him but he smiles nonetheless. "Of course, it is," Deidara says, the pink in his cheeks growing. "I made it."

"Everything senpai makes," says Tobi, "is very beautiful."

Deidara turns to look at him, blushing. Obito thinks that maybe his blush is spreading prettily down to his chest. He thinks he wants to see that, matched with a river of gold spreading across his pillow.

"What are you trying to do, Tobi, hm?" Deidara asks.

"Letting senpai know that you're the best," Tobi replies.

Deidara grins and he nudges Tobi a little. "My art is the best."

"So is the art's creator," says Tobi. He grasps Deidara's left elbow and squeezes gently. "You need to know that, Deidara-senpai. You're amazing."

Deidara turns away and his blush never leaves.

"You're beautiful," Tobi finds himself saying.

Deidara doesn't look back but his blush deepens. A moment later, Deidara shifts his arm and grasps Tobi's hand. He pries it off of his elbow and doesn't let go.

Obito grins. His vision will soon become reality. It won't be long.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

This is unbeta'd.

The rest of the prompts for today is just too... weird for me to dabble with, so I went with the most innocent one and write a fic that doesn't have sex in it. I think writing without sex for KINKtober kind of defeats the purpose of KINKtober, but who cares? I think I write the best when sex isn't involved because I can't guarantee that it won't be repetitive.

Also, totally late in uploading this (started writing this at 12 AM on Oct 8) so I'm going to cheat a little and change the upload time to Oct 7 on AO3. Too bad the upload time can't be changed on FFN.

Anyway, if you liked reading this, please consider leaving a review!

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
